“Data Provisioning” is a process of loading data onto a digital platform from other platform(s) so that it can be accessed and manipulated in a new context provided by the new platform.
Here this approach is extended so that provisioning is achieved by assigning a cellular identification number of a cellular device or “cellular tag” to a particular shipment or object having a shipping identification number or an inventory identification number in a database. The cellular device is physically associated with the shipment or object, generally by a process of attachment, and the challenge is to eliminate the need for a human operator to join the tag to the database.
Conventionally, a database may be “translated” so as to load previously defined “fields” in a new database, but the process requires strict data formatting and is typically a batch process that is run once or periodically. The capacity of a system to do data provisioning “on the fly” in a complex business environment is much less familiar. Errors and anomalies in data provisioning can lead to losses in reputation, expensive delays, and damaged or lost goods, for example. System engineers typically spend more time on data provisioning and preparation of data than on modeling, analyzing and improving work flows.
In the context of the shipping business, data provisioning generally involves a manual process in which a shipping agent scans a numerical identifier embedded in a barcode or an RFID chip and associates the numerical identifier with a particular shipment identifier and manifest in the carrier's database. The initial customer's database can contain origin, destination, identification of the goods, timelines, insurance, and so forth. The task of the carrier is to load this information into a database having shipping routes, truck numbers, drivers, rail lines, airport hubs, connecting flights, conveyer belts, zip codes, and so forth. Machine logic is capable of sorting the shipments and determining a best way of achieving the required delivery date using available shipping resources, but is not capable of coupling a numerical identifier assigned by a customer for tracking a particular shipment with a shipment identifier assigned by the shipping agent.
Of course the same numerical identifier (ID) may be used for both databases, but until the ID is consolidated in those databases, there is no way organize the process of delivery because the shipment itself, a box, a pallet, a truckload, whatever it is, is not physically mapped in the carrier's business inventory. Typically, the shipment information is manually received and entered by a shipping agent, either by accessing the customer's data on line or by entering it from annotations on an order chit.
The process of data provisioning generally involves two separate steps, one a process of extracting needed information from the customer, such as destination. The second part is a set of rules or functions that load the data into the carrier's system of databases and processes, and the system coordinates use of the carrier's resources according to a strict timeline. Creating, preparing, and enabling a network to provide data to customers interested in tracking the shipment and to shippers needful of efficiency requires that data must be cross-loaded to a new platform before it can be accessed by a front-end tool designed to receive and answer system queries. Generally, the initial step is a manual process, as illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 9,552,565 to UPS®, in which physically scanning a barcode or an RFID label is used to bring shipments into the system and to match them with destinations and routing. This ID will be scanned again at various checkpoints in the carrier's logistic network and the shipment redirected as needed.
The literature teaches, “One or more machine readable codes may be placed on the exterior of the shipping container, payload containers within the shipping container, and/or articles in the payload containers. When read on receipt, these codes may direct a computing device at the receiving location to a database which may contain: (1) a list of the products in the shipment, and/or (2) instructions on putting the contents of the shipment into a particular freezer or a particular refrigerator, or instructions on putting a portion of the contents into one freezer or refrigerator and for putting other portions of the contents into a different freezer or refrigerator. The instructions may also prompt the user to provide information that allows the system to confirm that the contents were received in good condition, or to address missing or damaged contents.” This description demonstrates that there is a manual step that cannot be automated because the delivery again requires data provisioning the customer's database before shipment can be matched with the customer's inventory and accepted by a receiving agent. Thus we see data provisioning issues at both ends of the supply chain.
Adding to this complicated problem are issues associated with special handling, such as for perishable goods. A monitoring system is needed to report whether environmental conditions were acceptable at all times during transit in the carrier's logistics network between checkpoints. Without monitoring, the customer cannot know whether biological solutions were brought to a near boil in Blythe on the way to Salt Lake City from San Francisco, for example. Similarly, foodstuffs may be damaged without the customer's knowledge. In some instances, problems in shipping may result in delivery of goods that are no longer fit for use because of unacceptable environmental exposures during transit. If mistreated during shipping, shipments may be damaged and may even be dangerous to the end user. These concerns cannot be resolved without substantial waste of transportation, labor, financial, and other resources of the carrier and the customer, particularly given the lack of automated support available for monitoring and assessing environmental conditions during transit.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for a method and system for monitoring shipments of sensitive goods such as in a cold chain. The method and system must provide a way of verifying whether or not certain environmental conditions are maintained throughout the shipping process for a product and preferably can automate the process of filing a claim if the goods are delivered without adequate verification of their handling conditions. Similar issues are found in inventory management.
More generally, there is a need for improved methods and systems of provisioning, tracking and receiving packages requiring special handling, for sharing data and handling instructions for these packages, and for reducing the potential for improper handling of the packages.
Today the process of accessing data is very archaic and requires manual access to construct and retrieve a shipping profile. A need exists for autonomous devices and networked systems to accurately and automatically provide a real time shipment profile on the cloud, accessible to users via shipment-specific hyperlinks, with little to no risk of human error, and for the same cost as a USB data/temperature logger. These and other data provisioning issues are addressed by the systems and methods of the invention.